I. Field
The following description relates generally to communications systems, and more particularly to increasing channel acquisition capability for a wireless terminal.
II. Background
Wireless networking systems have become a prevalent means to communicate with others worldwide. Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and the like have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon these devices, demanding reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, additional services (e.g., web browsing capabilities), and continued reduction in size and cost of such devices.
A typical wireless communication network (e.g., employing frequency, time, and code division techniques) includes one or more base stations that provides coverage areas to subscribers as well as mobile (e.g., wireless) devices that can transmit and receive data within the coverage areas. A typical base station can simultaneously transmit multiple data streams to multiple devices for broadcast, multicast, and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream is a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a user device. A user device within the coverage area of that base station can be interested in receiving one, more than one or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a user device can transmit data to the base station or another user device.
In a multiple access communication system, multiple wireless devices communicate with a single base station simultaneously. In some scenario, e.g., in a CDMA system, it is acceptable that those wireless devices are not synchronized. However, in another scenario, e.g., in an OFDM system, it is desired that the signals transmitted from those wireless devices are timing synchronized with the receiver at the base station. Advantageously, under certain conditions, the signals can be made orthogonal with each other, thereby reducing mutual interference. One technical challenge is to maintain the timing synchronization, in particular if the wireless terminals may move around and therefore the propagation delay may vary. An unmet need exists in the art for systems and/or methodologies that facilitate ensuring that the wireless devices can achieve timing synchronization with the base station while the wireless devices are connected with the base station.